Don't Stop
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: Very Strange. Hermione feels very lonely because of Ginny and Harry's Perfect Marriage but is it really perfect?


Don't Stop

By: Swimmerchickiedey

Hermione remembered everything that had happened that night. She thought of it as her punishment, her punishment to the end of her days. Forever to haunt her. That night would always be ebbed into her mind. That night, the night she lost Har…Him. It was right before He left and He had pulled Ron, Hermione, and Gi...Her aside from the others. He had spoken to Ron first. "Mate, keep our girls safe."

"Will do, Harry." They had hugged briefly. Next, He had spoken to Hermione.

"Hermione, Don't follow me, okay? If you have to, run and don't stop for any reason. Savvy?"

"Savvy. Come back safe, Harry. I…We love you." He had hugged her and kissed her cheek. She had kissed His and He pulled away. He took Her into His arms and kissed Her passionately.

"I'll come back to you. I just realized I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too. Come back home to me, Harry." Hermione turned away her heart crumbling and her tears flowing. Ron, who knew Hermione loved Him, wrapped his arm around her.

"I know, Hermione. It's going to be okay. We'll make it." Ron didn't really mean they'd survive the war. He meant that he'd help her survive her heartbreak. She turned back to see Him leave and she cried. Ron has helped her though it all. Everything from her own heartbreak to the long wait. Even after He had come back, unhurt and having killed Voldemort. After He had taken up His relationship with Her again. Hermione had watched as They became engaged. She had heard about Their wedding. She had been too depressed to watch the man she loved marry another. She had heard He had gotten Her pregnant. After that, she shut up herself in her home. Very few had come to visit her. Everyone else was preoccupied with Her and Her precious child. He, also, never came to see her, too happy with His little wifey and Their child to even think about His former best friend. After awhile only Ron would come visit her but that slowed to once he married his love, Draco Malfoy. So now, Hermione spent her days remembering that night. She took dreamless sleeping potions to even sleep at night and sometimes overdosed so she was out for several days and nights. She knew she was addicted to the stuff but she didn't care about anything any longer. This house she lived in had been bought in hopes of marriage and children. The once beautiful garden was now dried up and dead. The house broken and empty. Hermione thought of it as a view of what her heart, body, and life looked like, dead and dried-up, broken and empty. Sometimes the sleep potions would only half work, keeping away the nightmares but not the dreams. Then she's dream about Him. Where she and Him would be married and she'd be pregnant instead of Her. But then Hermione would awake to find her empty life and nothing would stop the tears or the pain. Half of her longed for these dreams while the other half hated them. She never understood why He would throw away a long-timed relationship for Her. He was happy and very much in life's hold while she was waiting to die and leave this damn-forsaken pain behind. He had Her and Their child to make Him happy and Ron had Draco and any of their future children while Hermione was left with nothing and no one. Thinking to herself, Hermione whispered aloud. "Going out of this world, the same way I came in. Alone and abandoned." For Hermione had never told anyone her real story. Hermione had been adopted and even before her birth, her father had abandoned her. Once she had been born, her mother left her on some church's steps. Hermione was shipped to an orphanage, where she spent most of her young childhood trying to find a friend. Even after Mr. and Mrs. Granger had adopted her, Hermione had never had any friends until she arrived at Hogwarts. Then that cute small boy and his stupid redhead friend had saved her and they had become friends or so Hermione had thought. She had given everything to them, and all that they well He had done was take her life away from her. Hermione just couldn't understand why he would have said those awful things to her after he returned. _Why had he been so cruel to me? _Hermione thought. What he had said had been so bad she didn't even want to think about it. She moved up from the bed where she lay and half trudged, half crawled to the bathroom where she looked in the mirror. She hated what she saw. Her once lively honey brown hair was dull and uncolorful. Her once roundish face was sunken in her skull making her face look skeleton-like. Her once shining light brown eyes were dull and lifeless. Her body, which had for most of her older childhood and teenage years had been over-weight, was thin, small, and old looking. She looked dead. She felt dead. She wished she were dead. She was all but dead and she hated that. _Why do I have to keep living though this hellish nightmare? Why can't I just die and be done with it?_ Many times when she over-dosed on her sleep potions, it was to kill herself but for some reason she just wouldn't die. Her body wouldn't let her. One time she was walking into this white light and she felt live for the first time in years but Ron had found her and brought her back then he too abandoned her. Not meaning to but he had. And now she hated to face the days that she had been sentenced to spend alone and she hated it. She hated this life with a passion, well with what little passion she had left. Hermione reached under the sink and grabbed one of her alcoholic drinks and a new pack of cigs. She took a swig from the bottle and lit up a cig. Heading back to the bed, she fell onto it. She lay there with only her thoughts, the drink, and her cig for company. When she'd finished the drink, she put out the cig and took a big drink of her sleep potion. As she fell into the world of dreams and happiness, she felt lighter then ever before.

Harry awoke to a warm body beside him. "Hermione, are you awake?" Getting no response, he turned over to find Ginny Weasley lying curled around his body. Shocked, he wondered why he was in bed with Ginny when he was in love with Hermione. Then he noticed her bump. He almost screamed. _"Is the baby mine? Why would it be mine? Where's Hermione? Why am I in Ginny's bed?" _Questions flitted though Harry's mind. Then he realized that Ginny must have put him under a love potion. He looked at their joined hands and saw two gold bands on their hands. "No, not Ginny. Please God, not Ginny."

"Hello, handsome."

"Why am I in your bed?"

"What? Oh no the potion wore off. Damn it."

"Ginny what the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

"Harry…"

"No, don't Harry me. Where's Hermione?"

"That bitch."

"That bitch is my best friend."

"Oh well, before we got married, she married Malfoy. Turns out, she was a spy the whole time. They're on their 4th or 5th child now I think."

"Liar." Harry jumped out of the bed and ran for the fireplace in the corner. "Burrow." He shouted and jumped in. Upon arriving, Mrs. Weasley said "Oh hello Harry dear. How are Ginny and the baby?"

"That lying bitch is fine."

"What happened Harry?"

"She's been using a love potion on me for the last… Wait how many years has it been? I feel as though I just got out of Hogwarts."

"Oh no, She didn't."

"She did but that doesn't matter. Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione? As in Granger? That Hermione?"

"Yes my best friend."

"Well you'll have to talk to Ron about that one. Can't remember when's the last time we seen her."

"Fine where's Ron?"

"At his house with his husband."

"Did you say husband?"

"Yes. Ron came out of the closet about 3 years back and married Draco."

"Draco as in Malfoy?"

"Yep that's the one. They live at the Boys."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's either Molly or Mum now days, Harry."

"Sorry. Thanks Mum." Harry stepped back in the fireplace and yelled. "The Boys." Harry fell onto a Persian rug.

"Harry? How are Ginny and the baby?"

"That lying bitch is fine. Where's Hermione?"

"Why would you care?"  
" Ron, your sister used a love potion on me. I don't love her and I never wanted to marry her or have children with her."

"Oh God, she didn't."

"Yep she did."

"She lives at the Nightmare."

"The What?"

"The Nightmare. She choose the name, mate."

"Thanks, Ron. Oh and Draco?" But before Ron could answer, Harry was once again whisked away.

A/N This is one of the weirdest stories I have ever written and that's saying something. I have no clue where this came from but the stupid plot bunny kept attacking me. Also I was originally going to use Luna instead of Malfoy but I changed it to make it seem weird to Harry, Unless this is one Portkey then it'll be Luna. Hugs


End file.
